


Waiting for the Signal

by starforged



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Twin Warden AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aedan Cousland became Prince-Consort, his sister took over as Warden-Commander, leaving them adrift in worlds they weren't prepared for. A series of letters between brother and sister taking place from Awakening to the end of Dragon Age II. Twin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Signal

**Author's Note:**

> The dates are based on the Dragon Age calendar on the wiki page. [Here](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Calendar#List_of_Months_and_Holidays) for reference.

**3rd of August, 90:31**

Dearest Aedan,

You will not believe what has happened here. Vigil’s Keep was overrun with Darkspawn the moment I arrived. Actually, you probably could believe that. That’s our luck, after all. That said, I’ve got quite a few new “recruits”. Oghren is one of them. Poor sod would have cried in his cups if I hadn’t let him go through with it. He drank the entire cup, Aedan.

Now, this one you definitely won’t believe. Are you sitting down? I hope you are. I found Nathaniel Howe in a cell during the attack. Apparently he was attempting to steal his family’s things. Is it still considered stealing if it’s your stuff originally? I know that it’s been granted to the Wardens, and me technically, but I couldn’t fault him for that. We’d have done the same, I think.

I look at his face, and I see a little bit of Rendon in him. It gnaws at me, makes me want to punch him in his fat nose. I think I might be getting a handle on those “anger issues” of mine, because I didn’t have him killed. I had him join the Wardens. Perhaps killing him would have been more merciful.

Oh, your wife should be on her way home, although I suppose you’ll see her far before my letter reaches you. I was surprised that she agreed with my decision to conscript a mage who escaped from the Circle. Maybe she knew how desperate we are for recruits. Maybe she just likes you a lot more than she lets on. Do something nice for her, will you?

I haven’t heard from Fergus lately. Have you? I worry about him, alone in Highever with the ghosts of our family. I wish I could get away to see him, but he might not need the touch of his sister but of a brother instead.

I’ll keep you updated on matters here. Warden things to go off to do now.

Your sister,

Elissa

* * *

**10th of Kingsway, 90:31**

Elissa,

You realize you don’t have to end every letter you send me with “your sister”. You’ve been reminding me of that since we were children. Just because you were born a few minutes before me doesn’t mean you can lord it over me for the rest of our very shortened lives. Also, I am unlikely to forget that you are my sister. The nobles at court like to remind me of it, too. Here I am, Prince-Consort, but no let’s talk about the youngest Warden-Commander.

Your adventures keep me sane, as well as your letters. I miss the action. Anora assures me there is quite a lot that can be done to help settle and strengthen Ferelden once again, and that I could put my restless energy into that. I have been, mind you. I’m not neglecting any number of my duties (and they certainly number a lot, please save me), but I miss the fighting. I miss the danger and swinging a sword at your side. I miss watching your back. I know you trust your new recruits, even though I don’t think you should put so much faith in Howe’s spawn, but you need me.

I’m sure if you were the one to ask Anora, I could be granted a reprieve. Talking darkspawn, well that sounds like something that requires both Heroes of Ferelden to fight against. Don’t you agree?

Fergus came to Denerim last week. He seems to be doing well and that Highever is thriving once again. No, he did not tell me if he found any woman to warm his bed. You are highly obsessed over this, you realize. I do wish he would, though. He’s driving me insane with his cheerfulness.

I heard rumors about Alistair the other day. I thought you might wish to hear them. If you don’t, you can just burn this letter now. I’ve heard he’s taken a ship to Orlais. Perhaps he’s gone for the cheese. I’m sure once he’s settled himself, he’ll return.

I know that you probably don’t want this particular kind of advice, Elissa, but don’t let yourself pine over him anymore than you have. You have a duty to the Wardens now, and to yourself.

Just don’t bed Howe.

Aedan

* * *

**29th of Kingsway, 90:31**

I haven’t been able to sleep for a few days now. I didn’t even know how to write this letter to you. I have met the Architect and seen the things he can do. I have descended into the depths of an ancient dwarven hall and seen more broodmothers than I ever really want to see again. It’s almost laughable, and you would think after the horrors we have already faced, I could just let these roll off of my shoulders, but I can’t.

I don’t know what I’m doing, Aedan. What if I make the wrong decisions? What if I put Ferelden in danger with the wrong choice?

I miss you,

Elissa

* * *

**5th of Harvestmere, 90:31**

Do you remember the time that Nan caught us stealing the entire batch of cookies made for Mother’s get together? We had chocolate smeared all over our hands and faces, our tongues were burnt, and we had a stomachache that seemed to last for days. But we learned from that, didn’t we? We learned to wait until the cookies were cool, and we learned to take only a few so that nobody would notice.

If you make a mistake, you’ll do better the next time.

Say the word, and I will meet you at Vigil’s Keep for the next adventure.

Do try to not make too much of a mess of Ferelden, though. I don’t think there would be anything I could do to save you from Anora’s wrath.

Waiting for the signal,

Aedan

* * *

**15th of Harvestmere, 90:31**

Sometimes I dream of Mother and Father, and when I wake, you’re nowhere to be found to comfort me. Instead I am surrounded by a group of people who seem like strangers and yet are more family to me than I could imagine. Is it strange? We had forged a new family with the companions we gathered up during the Blight, but now they’re all gone, even you.

I have seen things that should only be dreams, Aedan. I have met a Spirit of the Fade who has no concept of the gray area of morality and a mage who would tear down the Circles brick by brick if he could get off his arse. I played cards with a Legionnaire and Oghren and lost poorly. I watch Nate’s very good attempts at flirting with a wild mage and watch her face contort in confusion.

I am lonely, but then I think of them.

I am up against a broodmother with sentience and a darkspawn who thinks he can save his people. The world seems to still be falling apart, and I wonder if we truly deserve the title “Hero”.

Why is this my reality and our parents just a dream?

Your drunk and brooding sister,

Elissa Cousland, Warden-Commander

* * *

**20th of Firstfall, 90:31**

Liss, I say this with all the love in my heart: get laid.

Watching you drag yourself around has been about the worst experience of my life, and I have imbibed darkspawn blood. You have saved Amaranthine and your Keep, you have protected us from the Mother, and you are a hero in Anora’s eyes. A hard feat, believe me. I think she would rather have married you instead of me (just kidding, don’t take that as a serious notion because I rather like my wife).

You deserve a rest. You deserve so much more credit than you’re giving yourself. Go home. Come to Denerim. Anything is preferable than watching your face crumble with misery and your body harden into something I can barely recognize. You are not responsible for every person anymore than I am.

Your very concerned brother,

Aedan Cousland, Prince-Consort

* * *

**16th of Haring, 90:31**

I’ve heard about your adventures in Amgarrak. Did it satisfy that restlessness in your gut, the cramps in your legs that begged you to do more than walk around the palace? I hope so.

Nathaniel and I are dropping by within a week to get the notes on the Harvester to add to our growing pile of oddities and nightmares.

It’ll be good to see you. Sorry I haven’t been in touch lately.

Elissa

* * *

Just so you know, I have guards posted outside of your door and Howe’s. Just in case you decide to take my advice a little too seriously for my taste.

See you at dinner.

Your Even More Concerned Brother

* * *

I told Anora about Felicity and the awkward position I found the two of you in. Enjoy your night, dearest brother.

Your Equally Meddling Sister

* * *

I regret inviting you to the palace. Come spend the night with me, since I have been laughed out of my own bedchamber.

Your Brother With No Luck

* * *

**30th of Wintermarch, 90:32**

Aedan,

They’ve spotted Morrigan. I’m in Flemeth’s hut as we speak, writing this as quickly as I can manage before I leave. I have partnered up with a Dalish woman by the name of Ariane. She claims that Morrigan has some sort of Dalish book on her that she has stolen. Honestly, I don’t really understand any of it, but we are heading to the Circle of Magi for clues.

I will find your son.

Give Anora my best.

Hot on the trail,

Elissa

* * *

**1st of Bloomingtide, 90:32**

It has been three months since I last had word from you. One note, Liss. “He lives.” What of Morrigan and the Eluvian? Where have you gone? What are you doing?

I feel less and less like a Grey Warden, and less like your brother with each passing day. Send a reply soon, or I will be forced to hunt you down.

Aedan

* * *

**14th of Justinian, 90:32**

Things are happening, Aedan. I can’t explain them anymore than I could a few years ago. Change is coming to Thedas, and we must all be prepared. I long to give up my command and settle somewhere on the sea, I think. I long to have someone to come home to, like you and Fergus do. I long to have you and Fergus.

I’ve received word that Anders still lives, that he was spotted in the Deep Roads outside of Kirkwall. We gained a new recruit because of him. I haven’t spent too much time with her, but her name is Bethany Hawke, and she is not suited for the life of a Warden.

Then again, I remember thinking the same thing about myself when we were shoved at Duncan and left everyone we ever loved to die.

I haven’t heard any word about Morrigan since that day, but I have met up with Leliana. She sends her best.

I also ran into Alistair. I suppose old feelings never truly die.

* * *

**1st of Solace, 90:32**

We’ve been getting quite a few reports about Kirkwall lately, but Anora is more concerned with Orlais, and I share her concerns. I might be heading off that way soon enough while she deals with the unrest in Ferelden.

Tell me more about Alistair. And yourself. Tell me anything.

I am always here for you,

Aedan

* * *

**20th of Solace, 90:32**

Forget Alistair. Tell me about the bandit attack.

I will seriously come kick arse for you,

Elissa

* * *

**4th of August, 90:32**

Blindsided, mostly. So much for that visit to Orlais. You should come nurse me. Anora refuses to hover over my bedside, and I have to say, it hurts quite a lot. What a

You will be lucky to have a brother at this rate, Elissa.

Well wishes, 

Anora

* * *

**9th of Firstfall, 90:32**

Aedan,

I have no idea when I will see you next, and that pains me. I have no idea when I will send this letter out, either. I’ve been underground for so long, I no longer remember sunlight or fresh air. I miss being caught in storms and listening to the screeches of early morning birds.

There are only three of us left now, and we have set out with seven originally. Nate separated from us months ago, and I worry for him. There is no way for us to get word to each other. He has become a good friend over these years. The best, other than you.

I do have Sigrun with me, and that is all that matters. I shouldn’t rate my men with such importance, but without her, surely I’d be lost. She knows tunnels better than us.

The Orlesian with us doesn’t seem as though he’ll survive for much longer. He will either crumble under another attack or he will desert me.

It is not just the darkspawn, Aedan. There are demons infesting the Deep Roads, and we can’t understand how or where they’ve come from. That was how we lost two of our others.

It’s cold and dark and miserable, and what I could use right now is a good stay at the Pearl and watered down ale.

If I survive, maybe I’ll kiss Nate. Maybe I’ll hunt down Alistair and drag him back by the ear.

Elissa

* * *

**18th of Guardian, 90:33**

Imagine my surprise when I am handed not one, but literally tens of letters from my sister. You must have really experienced something to have decided to send me some of this. Did you really just admit that you were the one who stole my sword when we were children and threw it in the pond out of jealousy? You know I was not allowed to have sweets for a whole month following that fiasco.

I rather wish you had delivered them in person, Elissa. I think that you need me right now. And no, I will not admit to any such soft spots for needing to take care of my only sister. You already know the truth, anyhow. We’re twins, Liss. I know you as well as you know me.

I can’t claim any such confessions at the moment, but I’m sure if I was given such a perilous life or death situation, I could manage to think of a few for you. Like how I love my wife more than anything else in this world, after you. And how I would still abandon her the second you said you needed me. I am more than fit to rule this kingdom at her side, but I wasn’t made for ruling anymore than you were made for marriage.

Well, then, I suppose I did give you a confession.

We are receiving disturbing news from Kirkwall lately. Apparently the Qunari have still refused to leave and are waiting for ships, but I don’t quite believe that. Neither does Anora. Not that we have any pull in the city. I’ve tried to reach Sten but have received no word from him. Wynne contacted me recently, but she had said that she hasn’t heard from him either. Perhaps I’ll see if I can track down Zevran to help me. Perhaps he will rescue me from the tedious tasks of being Prince-Consort.

Come home, Elissa. Just come home.

Your brother,

Aedan

Also, don’t kiss Howe. His nose would crush you.

* * *

**21st of Drakonis, 90:33**

And a good name day to you, dearest brother. We are now the ripe age of twenty-three. It doesn’t seem quite right. It feels like we should be older. I feel it. In my nightmares and in my bones. No wonder Wardens have such short lifespans.

I got so drunk last night that I made out with a dwarf. I’m not really sure which one it was.

It was fun, though.

* * *

**2nd of Cloudreach, 90:33**

So we are just going to completely ignore my news?

* * *

**30th of Cloudreach, 90:33**

I am a Grey Warden, Aedan. Whatever conflicts are happening in Kirkwall, they are not mine.

But I will send someone to investigate for me and let you know what is going on.

I am thinking of coming home soon.

* * *

**3rd of Haring, 90:33**

You’ve been gone only for three days, and I already miss you. It’s strange to think that we have been apart more in the past couple of years than together, when we had spent our whole lives attached on the hip. Maybe that makes me a little bit more dependent than I should be on my sister.

Besides, your sense of humor is better than Anora’s.

You should think of retiring as Commander.

Just a thought,

Aedan

* * *

**5th of Drakonis, 90:34**

I’m sure you’ve heard already, but the Arishok in Kirkwall has attempted an invasion. A singular person seems to have put him down. A Marian Hawke. Seems that Anders has taken up with her. And Isabela. Do you remember her at all?

This is the sister of the recruit I had told you about.

The world is truly going mad, Aedan, and I have my hands in all of it.

What do you think will happen to Kirkwall?

* * *

**8th of Bloomingtide, 90:34**

A number of things. There is a power vacuum now, and from what I’ve heard from Leliana is that the circle in Kirkwall is not really up to code, if you understand what I mean. The Chantry, the Templars, even the mages. Things have a way of rippling out, no matter how small they are.

My hands are just as in this as yours are, Elissa. Don’t ever forget that I am with you, no matter what choices you make.

* * *

**16th of Bloomingtide, 90:34**

I kissed Nate.

Pushing at the boundaries of your oaths,

Elissa

* * *

**1st of Justinian, 90:34**

I am not with you on this choice.

Your regretful brother,

Aedan

* * *

**24th of Kingsway, 90:34**

I thought that I was on the trail of the Architect, but it seems that I was wrong. You’d think he’d have enough brains to want to keep into contact with me of all people, but it doesn’t seem to be the case. I have Nate searching for new leads as well as a few choice others, but it doesn’t bode well for us at the moment. Our time might be better spent on other things.

We’ve been hearing rumors about red lyrium. A dwarf seemed to be in possession of it, but we’ve since lost that particular bit of information, too.

I still have a group on that one, but I am heading my own searches into ancient thaigs to see what else can be dug up. I ache to go to Kirkwall but trouble follows me wherever I go. They have enough of it already.

I hope your expedition to Orlais fares better this time around.

* * *

**29th of Harvestmere, 90:34**

Orlesian cheese is as great as they say. I am bringing several case of it home with me, so you should join me in a month on the road home.

Celene is friendlier than I expected. That bit I am keeping out of my report to Anora, of course. She has her own problems with the Empress without me adding another spoonful.

I hate this. I am not diplomatic in the least. But I do love the cheese.

* * *

**2nd of Haring, 90:34**

Sorry that I couldn’t be there to meet you on the road. Warden-Commander business. We’ve gotten leads on the demons. More to report later.

Elissa

* * *

**21st of Drakonis, 90:35**

Happy 25th name day, Liss.

Wherever you might be.

I’ve lost count of the number of letters that must be sitting on your desk.

I’ve lost count of the number of rumors of where you might be.

* * *

**7th of Solace, 90:35**

I’m coming home.

* * *

**15th of Harvestmere, 90:35**

There had been a time, I think, where court would have suited you, Elissa. But now I see that this has changed. You’re rough, callous, and rarely smile anymore. And here I am, a buffoon next to you, ready to jam bread up my nose if it means even getting a fake chuckle out of you.

Where did we start growing apart? When did you start seeking out solace in the hands of Nathaniel Howe over me?

I know I shouldn’t be jealous, but I am. I’m a Warden, too, but I share none of the burden. I feel chained. I feel locked off from you.

What have you seen out there, Elissa? What frightens you so much that you can’t bear to make jokes anymore?

You should have stayed longer. You should tell them you quit as Warden-Commander.

I should go with you.

* * *

**30th of Harvestmere, 90:35**

As usual, you are being ridiculous. I just find it stuffy to be dressed in ill-fitting clothes and fed rich foods that run right through me. I’m not anymore shut off from you than you are from me. Who is that man that I used to call my brother? You look like a pampered lapdog, rolling over and exposing your belly to get rubs from Anora.

What the hell happened to your backbone?

You should be with me, but you have grown too lazy and complacent to be a Warden.

And fat.

* * *

**18th of Cloudreach, 90:36**

Elissa Cousland, Warden-Commander of Vigil’s Keep, Arless of Amaranthine, Rude Sister of the Prince-Consort of Ferelden,

How long do you plan to not speak with me?

* * *

**9th of August, 90:36**

Aedan Cousland, Prince-Consort of Ferelden, Former Grey Warden, Lapdog of Queen Anora MacTir,

If I knew how to apologize, it would have been sooner.

* * *

**10th of Kingsway, 90:36**

I forgive you. Give me the news abroad.

I hear that Kirkwall grows more restless, with their Knight-Commander making the decisions for most of the city. It’s been over two years, and they still do not have a leader.

Anora is planning to make a trip to the city. I worry for her, but she says she is interested in meeting with a few people there.

Teagan is going with her. I think he’s hoping to find Alistair.

* * *

**11th of Firstfall, 90:36**

All dead ends, pun intended in this case. Ferelden recruits are dying nearly as fast as they’re getting recruited. I think I am going to put a stop to searches in the Deep Roads. The Anderfels have been begging for help, and there have been talks of expeditions into Tevinter. I might go with them up north, while I keep a few of my best men in the tunnels. Nate has elected to stay behind, and I’m reluctant to let him.

If I tell him no, I know he’ll listen to me. So I will say yes and hope for the best. That is what it’s like to be in love with a Warden, I have realized. We just hope for the best.

I hope Teagan finds Alistair. It’s time for him to come home.

* * *

**27th of Wintermarch, 90:37**

Hell has broken loose, Elissa. Come home.

War has begun in Kirkwall, and those ripples I spoke of once have had too many effects. While you have been gone, I have taken small command of the Wardens, and the reports I have received are none too good. The chantry was blown up by one of our own. Anders. Your Anders.

From what Howe tells me, Knight-Commander Meredith, she declared the Rite of Annulment. Mages went mad. Templars went mad. Most of the Wardens refused to get involved, but Howe and Bethany Hawke were there. The red lyrium you had been in search of had been in Meredith’s hands. First Enchanter Orsino gave into blood magic and became an abomination.

The circle is broken.

We are being given new reports daily about revolt in the Circle here.

Come home.

Come home, Elissa.

* * *

**21st of Drakonis, 90:37**

I need you, Aedan. I am sending the signal.

Meet me in Ostagar.

* * *

**10th of Bloomingtide, 90:37**

Queen Anora,

As I have explained previously, I have no idea where either Elissa or Aedan could be. The last time I saw Elissa was prior to her trip to Tevinter. If you think I do not experience the same loss as you, then you are mistaken. She was my commander, as well. It is not the time to lose those two, but we must accept that they are gone, and that they must have a good reason for it.

You are Queen of Ferelden, and your country is reaching anarchy.

Sincerely,

Nathaniel Howe, temporary Warden-Commander

* * *

**5th of Justinian, 90:37**

Zevran,

I have still not heard word of the Cousland twins or of Hawke. Strange how the three of them would disappear into thin air when we have the most need of them.

I will keep on the lookout. The Divine has sent out a Seeker to begin an official search of facts.

Do let me know if you hear from either Elissa or Aedan.

Yours faithfully,

Sister Leliana


End file.
